1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to end component activation control, and in particular, to identifying and verifying that a selected user control corresponds to a desired component prior to activation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of electronically controlled devices currently exist for enabling an end-user to actuate a user control for activation of a function (e.g., an end device). These devices either may be remotely controlled or controlled at the device itself, whereby a user control (e.g., a switch) is actuated to activate the function, such as, for example to activate an end device. After the end device has been activated, a signal is sent to the end-user for identifying the particular end device and notify the end-user that such device was activated.
However, often times the end device that has been activated is not an intended end device that was desired by the end-user. This can be detrimental in certain settings since it is often imperative that the correct device be implemented. For instance, in medical or industrial settings it is typically necessary that the correct instrument by implemented for performing a specific procedure or task so as to avoid any deleterious outcomes or end results.
As such, the notification of device activation after the device has been activated is a problem with current technologies. This impediment is further exacerbated by visual setbacks. In particular, in many situations it is often difficult for an end-user to determine whether or not they have the correct user control that activates a desired function or end device. This may be due to visual obstacles that prevent or make it difficult for the end-user to see the user control. These visual obstacles may include, but are not limited to, line-of-sight hindrances or obstacles, difficulty viewing user control identification markings, eyesight impairments, blindness, and the like.
With the various problems associated with the prior art, there continues to be a need for enabling an end-user to easily and quickly identify and verify that a selected user control corresponds to a desired function prior to activation of such function.